2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Tornado, Logan)
'''2016 Atlantic Hurrricane Season '''was a slighty above average hurricane season with 15 Depressions forming, 13 of which became Tropical Storms. 6 strengthened into Hurricanes and 3 became Major Hurricanes. The season's slightly above-average activity was attributed to a developing La Nina event, which followed the Very Strong El Nino of 2015-16 that limited Atlantic tropical cyclone formation. Pre-Season Forecasts After Below-Average Hurricane Seasons from 2013-2015, The NOAA predicted a Average Season with 12-14 named storms, 3-5 hurricanes forming and 2-4 major hurricanes forming and an ACE of 80. NC State University predicted 9-11 named storms, 2-5 hurricanes and 2-3 major hurricanes and a ACE of 75. By mid-August, it appeared as if the 2016 Atlantic season would be the more active than predicted, so NOAA raised their prediction to 14-17 named storms, 5-6 hurricanes and 3-5 major hurricanes and an ACE of 95. However, the last half of the season was very inactive due to high wind shear picking up around the African Coast. Season Summary The Season Got Started Slowly due to a weakening El Niño. The First System that formed was Hurricane Alex that formed on June 27, brushing the east coast and heading out to sea. In July, Bonnie Formed and became a Category 1 hurricane that hit The Bahamas and caused extensive damage around those areas. No Hurricanes formed again until September when 3 systems were active at once, 2 of those being hurricanes and the other a Tropical Storm. The Strongest Storm of the year formed on September 23, when Tropical Storm Hermine formed and became a 170 MPH Category 5 Hurricane. Hermine made landfall in Florida and dissipated out at sea. The season was quiet after Hermine, with only one more hurricane forming, Karl the final storm of the season which did not effect land and went out to sea. Karl did effect the United Kingdom while extra-tropical. Overall the season was slightly above average hurricane season. Storms Hurricane Alex On July 24, The NHC started to monitor a tropical wave located northeast of the Leeward Islands. On July 27, Tropical Depression One formed becoming the first storm to form in the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season. One formed into Alex and quickly intensified into a Category 2 hurricane. Alex started to weaken as it approached The Carolinas and made landfall in South Carolina and brushed North Carolina, then started heading out to sea and started the transition to an extra-tropical cyclone. Alex became post-tropical on July 3 and dissipated the next day on July 4. Hurricane Bonnie Tropical Storm Colin Storm Names These are the storm names used in the 2016 season. This is the same list as the 2010 season, with the exception of Igor and Tomas, which were retired. This List will be the same list used in the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season, if no names are retired from it. The WMO met together and decided to retire the name Hermine for the strength and damage that it caused. The name Hermine will never be used again in a naming list. Hermine will be replaced by Hillory for the 2022 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Category:2016 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes